


daydream.01

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	daydream.01

He lays on his back, head propped up on pillows. Stomach exposed; his shirt must’ve ridden up in his sleep. Arms leveled with his shoulders and bent at the elbows, his palms settled on either side of his head. Mark sleeps soundly like a baby. _A literal baby_.

You stare as he sleeps, etching this memory in your mind. He hasn’t been able to sleep like this the past few weeks, the stress of his work and the expectations on him always weighing on his mind. Only you could bring the peace he so desperately needed.

Studying his features, you notice that his hair is longer now; his bangs tickling the top of his eyelids. Your eyes follow the length of his nose that sit between his fuller cheeks all the way down to his soft parted lips.

Sitting on the edge of the bed due to not wanting to crinkle your uniform, you watch him as he sleeps peacefully, almost not wanting to wake him. _Almost_. You must wake him soon, or he’ll miss his chance to say goodbye. It’s almost time for you to go.

Brushing the hair away from his face, you place a kiss on his forehead. On both his eyelids. His nose. His fuller cheeks. To his soft lips.

“Mark,” you call out softly. “Wake up, _my sweet_.”

He groans, fists rubbing into his eyes but he only turns over to face towards you. Sleep still has a strong hold on him.

Giggling, you rub the back of your hand against his cheeks. “Wake up, baby.”

Mark finally stirs, arms stretching to try and get rid of the sleep. Eyes opening slowly, he squints at your figure before turning to the window. The moonlight shines through illuminating the room and he knows that it is far too early for either of you to be out of bed.

“What’s going on?” he asks, voice raspy and full of sleep. His eyes open fully and recognises your scrubs. “Do you have to go?”

“You know that I do,” you smile sadly. “I told you I was on call this week.”

Mark whines, dragging his heavy body as he wraps himself around your middle. You let out your own whine at the sight of your uniform getting wrinkled. “Don’t go, _please_.”

“They need me, baby.”

Mark kicks out his legs under the blanket, tantrum in full swing. A literal baby. “_I need you_,” he groans into your stomach. “I only just got home a few days ago and I leave again later today.”

“That’s why I’m saying goodbye now,” you run your hands through his tresses. “You’re only gone a few days. You’ll be back before you know it.”

“What can I do to make you stay?” he pleads. “I know this is your last pristine uniform. If I crinkle it anymore then you can’t go to work.”

You laugh heartily and he looks up at you, unable to stop himself from joining in. “You wouldn’t dare,” you scold playfully.

“No, I wouldn’t.” he sighs.

You pull his face up, making him sit up next to you. “I’m off for a few days when you get back,” you surprise him, his face lighting up like Christmas morning. “I can pick you up from the airport. Can you disappear for a few days? We can spend it at the cabin.”

Mark kisses you once. Twice. Three times. “I’ll make it my life’s mission.”

“Good.” you answer, about to return his kisses when your phone goes off by the bedside table. “It’s Nelyn. She’s five minutes away.”

“Ah, so Jinyoung is suffering with me.”

You kiss him this time. Once. Twice. Three times. “Shall I send Milo to come and join you?”

A pout adorns his adorable face. “You don’t want me to walk you to the door?”

“Will you let me out of it?” you ask with a brow raised.

“No,” Mark pouts again and you kiss him one last time. At least until he comes back from his business trip. “See you soon, _my love_.”

“Sooner than you think,” you peck his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You throw him a smile as you exit your bedroom, Milo bounding in and onto the bed. Your heart aches at the thought of leaving them behind, only to come home without Mark there but just as you said, you’ll see him soon.

_Sooner than you think_.


End file.
